


[Podfic] Stay

by ayyohh



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh
Summary: An unexpected emergency brings Veronica back to California a little earlier than planned.AU, set about two years before the timeline of the movie.[Podfic]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732913) by [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA). 



> A huge thank you to BryroseA, who allowed me to record myself reading her incredible story.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of internal thoughts (italicized in written format) dispersed throughout the dialogue in this fic. I hope I was able to help you discern them.


End file.
